Eva Simmons
Eva Simmons is a contender on Glee: The Dream. Her celebrity portrayer is Evanna Lynch. About Eva's father left her when she was born. Her mother was very naive and would leave her at home alone for long periods of time and would come into the house drunk or high, so Eva basically lived on her own. She started cutting herself when she was in her early teens and began locking herself in her room all day long. She overcame the depression when she discovered she could sing. Then she completely flipped, going from an extremely depressed girl, to a girl who believed she lived in a world of sunshine and unicorns. She would talk to herself and to imaginary creatures all the time. She was bullied at school for this, but she didn't care. She was so happy in her own world it didn't matter. She auditioned for the show at the New York open casting call with the song The Show by Lenka. Appearance Eva has fair skin and bright blonde hair. She also has blue eyes. She likes to wear little hats. She's only 5'2. Personality Eva's a bit strange. She doesn't speak much, but loves making friends. She can be very funny and weird at the same time. Many people treat her as a lunatic but really she's a sweet heart who just looks at life on from a bright and different place. She seems to be shy and silent, but when she wants to do something, she´ll stand out and make everyone smile. Trivia *Eva loves cats *Eva has more than 30 hats *Eva wrote many original songs *She´s good at individuality, vulnerability, actability, and believability *She thinks mallory´s head is full with Deedes ( imagines them, probably bad) *She thinks there are deedes at the booth Quotes Confession cam – Eva: I’m really excited for Individuality week because I’m very much my own person. I march to the beat of a different drum one might say'''-individuality''' Chord overstreet on Eva: Eva you’re a character. You’re just an individual all the way. And you have a really cool voice-'individuality' Songs -Solos (in a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders